Just Breathe
by Summer.RL
Summary: Ella solo amaría una vez. Su vida debía acabar cuando Eren partiera. Su amor era de esos únicos que solo se daban una vez. Ella jamás debería entregarle su corazón a otro. Porque así es el amor de verdad, así es el amor perfecto e ideal.. ¿verdad? Porque todos se creen con el derecho a hurgar en su corazón. Jean x Mikasa. Reto de San Valentín de página Attack on Fanfics.


_Este fic corresponde al reto de San Valentín de la página "Attack on fanfics"._

.

 **Just Breathe**

.

Solo el sonido lejano de algunos grillos los acompañaban. Adentrados lo suficiente en el bosque, lejos de todos. La luz de la luna se colaba tenue entre las copas de los árboles de aquel bosque. Ni siquiera era ya visible la luz del establecimiento costero donde llevaban acuartelados. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí? ¿Seis meses? ¿Ocho? No, seis. Habían llegado a final del invierno… ya se anunciaba un próximo otoño. Algunos árboles mostraban hojas que perdían lentamente el color. Los mismos árboles que habían derribado para hacer espacio, para levantar un cuartel, establos y cobertizos. En seis meses habían logrado hacer aparecer un establecimiento desde la nada, en un bosque que ni un claro tenía. ¿Cuánto más seguirían allí? Tampoco lo sabían, ¿otros seis meses? Sí… seis meses más serían suficientes para entrenar bien a los oficiales, prepararlos para cualquier emergencia y dejar todo coordinado. Luego, podrían regresar a Shinganshina. Los dos.

Una suave respiración contra la piel de su cuello la distrajo de sus pensamientos, logrando que volviera a poner atención a quien estaba a su lado, en el anonimato que les daba el bosque.

–¿Dónde estás? –escuchó un susurro en su oído.

Mikasa bajó la mirada por reflejo, ya que Jean no podía verla a la cara mientras mantenía el rostro en la curva de su cuello, descorriendo ligero la tela de la bufanda para dejar cortos besos sobre la piel.

–Ya volví –respondió con voz suave dando a entender que había estado perdida en su mente un momento.

Él se apartó abandonando su cuello y la miró a los ojos, tal como lo hacía cada vez que callaba. Como si quisiera meterse en su mente y desenmarañar el enredo que, él creía, ella aun tenía en su cabeza.

Mikasa pasó las manos por el cuello de la camisa de su acompañante bordeando suave hasta llegar al primer botón que destrabó sin dificultad. Lo besó en la mejilla. Destrabó el siguiente y alternó con otro beso en la otra mejilla. Cuando iba por el tercer botón sintió las manos de su compañero desanudando su bufanda, lento, sin apuro. Ella se aferró sutil a la camisa que antes desabotonaba. Aun sentía extraño que otro la desprendiera de su bufanda, no por la prenda en sí, sino porque siempre lo hizo ella. Antes sí fue por la bufanda, debía reconocerlo. Las primeras veces.

Se sintió descubierta y la bufanda en manos de su compañero, quien la dobló con cuidado y la dejó a un lado sobre la manta donde ambos estaban sentados. Siempre había tenido ese cuidado, tras verla a ella misma cuidar tanto del único recuerdo que le quedaba de a quien amó como a más que un hermano.

 _Ella jamás podrá amar a nadie más que a Eren._

Uno a uno los botones de sendas camisas fueron cediendo a las manos del otro. Sus labios se unían desde suave a intenso, mientras sus manos comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo del otro. Mikasa soltó un suspiro cuando su compañero abandonaba su boca para besarle la curva del cuello, mientras sus manos buscaban desprenderla de la camisa.

Sus manos eran fuertes y su tacto seguro, sin aquellas antiguas vacilaciones. Esas dudas y nerviosismo que nacía de la inexperiencia, del no saber bien qué hacer ni de si estaba haciéndolo correctamente. Había pasado tanto tiempo de aquello.

En ella había aun cierta timidez, o más bien, cierto recato. Prefería dejar que él llevase el ritmo de la situación, que fuese abriéndose paso hasta su cuerpo. Algunas veces era ávido, necesitado. Otras, las más, se tomaba su tiempo. Como si disfrutara tanto de aquello como del mismo hecho. Luego sería ella quien lo ayudara con su propia ropa. Un acuerdo tácito nacido desde un comienzo. Él siempre fue prudente, no perdía eso, no a pesar del tiempo que habían recorrido juntos.

 _Morirá de amor sin Eren, su ausencia la matará._

Se dejó tender en la manta, sintiendo la textura de la tela en su espalda desnuda y las manos de su amante recorrerle el torso mientras reclamaba su boca. Mikasa sentía su cuerpo arder, en contraste con la frescura del ambiente que llegaba con el entrante otoño.

Su vista se perdió en medio de la espesa arboleda que cubría parcialmente el cielo y pobremente iluminada por una luna creciente.

Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de su amante, deteniéndose en aquella cicatriz justo bajo el hombro. Le gustaba dibujar su contorno mientras él deleitaba la piel sensible de su cuello, sintiendo su respiración cálida y su boca húmeda.

Aquellos besos comenzaron a recorrer camino abajo deteniéndose en ese espacio entre sus senos, mientras que ella enredaba sus dedos en el crecido cabello de su compañero.

 _Su amor es tan puro, de ese que solo se da una vez. Y su amor le pertenece y pertenecerá solo a él. A Eren._

Gimió muy suave cuando sintió aquella boca desviar su rumbo para perderse devorando uno de sus pechos. Lo escuchó espirar profundo, una de sus manos colándose por la cintura, bajo su falda. Giró sobre su costado, llevándola con él y permitiéndole tener acceso al botón que ajustaba la tela a su cuerpo y deslizar el cierre hacia abajo junto con introducir su mano hasta su baja espalda, frotando su piel desnuda. Su boca abandonó su pecho para volver a sus labios, antes de rodar nuevamente, esta vez con su espalda en el suelo logrando que Mikasa quedase sobre él.

La muchacha se acomodó apoyando sus rodillas en la manta generando un roce en el bajo abdomen de su amante mientras encontraba el acople perfecto, para poder continuar besándolo, ahora por la línea de su mandíbula con suaves toques que le causaban cosquillas frente a la barba que en estos años él se había dejado crecer. Le sentaba bien y le gustaba recorrerla con los dedos mientras su boca se deslizaba por su cuello.

 _Ella se debe a Eren, una devoción y entrega completa. Para ella no existe nadie más que él._

Lo llenaba de caricias, de besos. A veces él se reía, era cosquilloso. Eso la distrajo las primeras veces, temía no estar haciéndolo bien. Entonces se detenía, alzaba la mirada y él le sonreía. Al comienzo él se disculpaba y se excusaba. Ya, con el tiempo, pasó a ser algo corriente. Incluso algunas veces ella continuaba atacando aquellos puntos de cosquillas rompiendo totalmente la pasión, pero cayendo en un juego lleno de inocencia, aun cuando ambos estuviesen desnudos. Sería él quien tomaría entonces la guía y retomaría el rumbo entre risas medias contenidas que luego quedarían en el olvido. Perdidas en el calor.

 _Él no significa nada para ella, es solo uno más del montón. Jamás podrá amarlo, porque ella solo amó una vez. Y Eren ya no está._

Se frotó nuevamente contra él, a medida que sus besos y caricias descendían por su torso y abdomen. Pudo sentir el efecto de aquellos roces en él, aquella tensión en sus pantalones rogando liberarse de la barrera que lo aprisionaba. Volvió a frotarse, varias veces disfrutando de la sensación que le producía en su propia intimidad. Llevó sus manos al cinturón de su amante y destrabó con un poco de esfuerzo, el la sostenía por las caderas, recogiendo la tela de su larga falda para tener acceso a su tersa piel que siempre estaba oculta para todos, menos para él.

Mikasa descorrió el camino con sus manos, se inclinó para volver a besarle la boca.

Amaba todo de él. Esa boca ávida y ansiosa, que carecía de toda sutileza, hasta que se posaba sobre ella. Amaba el como llenaba su piel de caricias, desde las más ingenuas rozando sus mejillas, hasta ese tacto ardiente en su intimidad. Amaba escucharlo susurrarle palabras dulces al oído hasta que se volvían incoherentes murmullos que se mezclaban con otros sonidos menos ortodoxos.

De pronto ella se puso de pie para volver a sentarse a su lado. Ambos retiraron las últimas prendas de sus cuerpos. Fue él quien tomó otra manta y cubrió a ambos cuando ella se tendió a su lado mientras le recorría el cuerpo con una de sus manos.

 _Él no la merece y nunca lo hará._

Aquella mano continuó hacia el sur, hasta rodearle su sexo endurecido y acariciarlo disfrutándolo tanto como él. Mentiría si dijera que no había cierto goce no solo en recibir, sino en el dar. En las reacciones que algo tan simple, tan básico, podía tener otro. Besos, caricias, sexo… era solo el cuerpo. Era simple, animal y natural. Así lo concibió cuando escuchaba a otros hablar de ello. Pero también sabía de la gran diferencia entre un encuentro físico sin amor… y cuando era con amor. Mikasa no podría hablar de ello separándolo de amar. Para ella era la consecuencia de aquello. Ella solo dejaba acercarse a pocos, íntimamente solo a él.

 _Mikasa solo lo utiliza. Se siente sola, es eso. Ella no podría amar a otro que no fuese Eren, mucho menos a Jean._

Sintió una mano de su amante acariciando su intimidad, colándose entre la humedad que la embargaba, ubicando ese punto sensible que siempre la obligaba a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Jean cuando ambos estaban de costado frente a frente. Se dejó caer de espaldas para dejarle libre acceso, separando sus piernas y atrapándole el rostro con las manos para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo.

Usualmente se dejaría mimar, recibir todo lo que él quisiese entregarle, disfrutar con todo el tiempo. Pero no estaban en una habitación en la ciudad que les daba comodidad e intimidad. Era el bosque y, aun cuando ya no hubiese titanes, había otros riesgos. Como que algunos miembros de la legión tuviesen la misma idea que ellos.

Jean se coló entre sus piernas, acariciándole los muslos. Mikasa lo miraba apoyando su nuca entre sus manos entrelazadas. Reptó sobre ella con su sexo contra el de ella, simplemente una presión. Capturó sus labios en un ávido beso mientras se abría paso en su interior. Lento, con cuidado, hasta invadirla completamente. Retiró su boca de la de Mikasa y la dejó junto a su oído, donde ella pudo escuchar un suspiro grave, ella gimió bajito. Ninguno de los dos eran muy vocales, pero el silencio del bosque se llenó de aquellos ligeros sonidos.

Se movía en su interior, exhalando. Mikasa sentía ese roce preciso, en aquel espacio que de algún modo él ya sabía cómo alcanzar. Sería el tiempo, los años, el cómo el sabía leerla, escucharla aun cuando lo dijera palabra alguna. Salvo a veces…

–Ahí –susurró Mikasa –Más lento.

Enterró sus dedos en las caderas de su amante indicándole que se adentrara completamente. Él no se movió, ahora ella quien bajo su cuerpo movía sus caderas ajustándose a su propio placer. Arqueaba su espalda, subía y bajaba la cadera, buscaba llegar a ese estado de éxtasis.

 _Un amor así no puede olvidarse, nadie podrá llenar el espacio que Eren dejó en ella. Así es el verdadero amor._

Ella no debía amar a Jean, porque ella solo debía amar una vez. Solo debía haber amado una vez y llorado su muerte eternamente.

Se sintió tensar, sus piernas, su abdomen, el calor y la electricidad que nacía desde ese punto en su interior y la invadía por completo. Contuvo su respiración disfrutando, extasiada. Cuando espiró finalmente, y sentía aquella tensión desvanecerse, soltó una risita suave. Ella no solía reír, salvo en estas ocasiones. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de Jean y recorrió con un dedo el centro de arriba hasta abajo. Aquella fue la señal para que él volviese a tomar el control de la situación y retomara el ritmo.

Había aprendido con el tiempo que si alcanzaba el orgasmo antes que él, podría tener otro más o quizás un tercero. Que primero debía dejar ir todo. Y Jean cooperaba, siempre cooperaba.

Lo sintió acelerar dentro de ella, Mikasa se tensaba nuevamente concentrándose en aquel nuevo ritmo para volver a caer en ese estado en el que se sentía completamente libre, y lo sentía tan cerca, como nunca hubo alguien antes.

Alcanzaron ese momento juntos. Apretando sus cuerpos con intensidad. Continuando así, ella sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo, realmente le gustaba sentirse completamente cubierta por él. Protegida, segura. Él se movió ligero para besar la en la mejilla, un segundo antes de salírsele de encima y recostarse junto a ella.

No debía amar al hombre que ahora la abrazaba contra su cuerpo con delicada firmeza. No debía amarlo porque ella debiese haber muerto de amor, de ese otro amor. Muerto de amor por Eren. Porque ella no merecía volver a sentir por nadie más que por aquel que se había marchado. Porque su vida debía haber acabado con la de él.

Pero… eso hubiese sido si ella fuese y viviese una idealización siniestra del amor. Ella no pudo cumplir con lo que se esperaba. Ella no pudo amar solo una vez. Tampoco pudo amar menos esta segunda vez. Porque ella solo conocía una manera de amar, intensamente. Amaba con todo lo que ella era, y lo amaba a él. A ese que ahora depositaba un casto beso en su frente y le susurraba palabras cariñosas contra la piel.

Y sabía que él la amaba. Aun cuando todos decían que nunca la amaría de verdad, porque solo la creía hermosa. Porque su amor nunca debía volverse más profundo que una admiración, porque nunca debió prosperar. La amaba aun cuando todos susurraban que ella no le correspondía y que solo lo utilizaba para olvidar a ese que ya no estaba. Porque el amor que Jean le profesaba jamás sería correspondido porque él no lo valía… porque nunca sería como quien se suponía que ella debía amar. Porque ella jamás podría crear un vínculo como el que tuvo con Eren.

Quizás en eso último no se habían equivocado, todos aquellos que juzgaban sin saber. Mikasa jamás tendría un vínculo con Jean como el que tuvo con Eren. Porque cuando Eren se marchó, ella creía que se quedaría sin aire. Porque sentía que, sin Eren a su lado, una parte de ella había muerto con él. Porque jamás podría llenar el vacío que quedó en ella. Porque era _mejor_ morir a vivir así.

Pero…

Pero ella eligió vivir. Porque el mundo era y seguiría siendo un lugar cruel. Pero aun así, había belleza en él. En cosas tan simples como respirar el aroma fresco y húmedo del bosque; ver el salir del sol entre las montañas, caminar descalza por la arena y sentir el agua de una ola rota mojar sus pies.

Ella eligió vivir porque ya no tenía nada que perder, salvo a sí misma… Porque cuando estuvo a un paso de dejarse perder en la melancolía, hubo personas que, sin hacer mucho en realidad, le hicieron comprender que la vida continuaba. Solo por el hecho que ella respiraba, su corazón seguía latiendo y sangre corría por sus venas, ella seguía viviendo. Y, quizás fue el haber presenciado tantas muertes, que la vida le parecía algo cercano a un milagro. Algo que no debía desperdiciarse.

Jamás tendría el mismo vínculo con Jean del que tuvo por Eren.

Porque si Jean se marchaba, ella seguiría respirando. Pero prefería respirar de su boca, respirar el aroma de su piel cuando la abrazaba y alimentar su corazón con sus caricias. Porque si Jean moría, ella podría seguir viviendo. Viviría porque él le había enseñado que cada segundo estando con vida, era un segundo que atesorar. Porque nunca le exigió nada, ni la juzgó, ni pensó nada de ella. Solo estuvo a su lado, desprendiéndola del dolor y convirtiéndolo en esperanza.

Ella había elegido vivir, lo había elegido a él… y lo seguiría eligiendo mientras hubiesen minutos a su lado, mientras su corazón siguiera latiendo. Lo elegiría una y mil veces.

–¿Duermes? –escuchó a Jean susurrarle al oído.

–No –respondió para luego depositar un beso en su pecho –Solo pensaba.

–¿En qué?

Mikasa se incorporó buscando la camisa que había quedado olvidada a un costado.

–Deberíamos volver al cuartel.

–O podríamos quedarnos aquí –la abrazó por la espalda –Construyamos una cabaña aquí. Viviremos de lo que nos de la tierra y haremos el amor todo el día.

Mikasa comenzó a abotonarse la camisa. Jean soltó un bufido frente a su silencio. Ella se volteó y lo tomó por las mejillas logrando que sus labios hiciera un gracioso morrito.

–Pronto, señor impaciencia. Ya regresaremos a Shinganshina.

–Al menos ahí podemos pasar la noche en el hostal –se conformó comenzando a vestirse cuando Mikasa soltó su rostro.

Mikasa terminaba de abotonarse la camisa y volteó hacia él, viéndolo ajustarse el cinturón. Sí, la habitación del hostal, o quizás…

–Deberíamos buscar algo a las afueras –comentó Mikasa ahora subiendo el cierre de su falda y pasando el botón. Sacudió su chaleco y se lo calzó.

–¿Unas vacaciones? –Jean terminaba de cerrar los botones de las mangas de su camisa –No hemos tenido vacaciones desde…

Cuatro años, ese era el tiempo desde que Eren había partido y del punto álgido de aquel conflicto que, aunque latente, les permitía una existencia dentro de lo _normal_. El mundo siempre les recordaría su crueldad.

Mikasa no respondió. Y, pensó que quizás Jean creía que era uno de esos momentos en que su mente se perdía en los recuerdos de Eren. Ella en realidad pensaba en una quinta abandonada junto al camino que se alejaba de Shinganshina hacia Trost. Estaba en un estado bastante adecuado y un gran espacio de antejardín que había llenado su imaginación de posibilidades.

Quizás al volver de la costa, si esa quinta seguía abandonada…

–O, quizás… –Jean la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Mikasa –Podríamos buscar algo para salir del cuartel… definitivamente.

 _Mikasa nunca amará a nadie más que a Eren. Jean debería convencerse de eso y dejar de rondarla como un buitre. Nunca lo amará… nunca._

Mikasa se apartó suavemente para recoger las mantas y doblarlas. Jean tomó la bufanda y cuando ella tuvo todo bajo el brazo, él le colocó la bufanda.

–¿Definitivamente? –preguntó Mikasa mientras Jean le daba otra vuelta a la prenda y la acomodaba tal como a ella le gustaba –Me gusta la idea.

Él la besó en la frente, cogió las mantas, tomó su mano y emprendieron la marcha hacia el cuartel.

–Cuando íbamos de Trost a Shinganshina vi una casa…

Jean alzó la voz y Mikasa lo escuchaba. Los grillos iban ocultando su conversación hasta que se perdieron a la distancia.


End file.
